Drabby - ワンピース
by Leizille
Summary: Small drabbles about you and one piece characters! Will take requests. Have fun.
1. Ace - Sickness

"Open wide~~~."

Your face radiated happiness as you slowly guided the spoon-filled soup towards the person's mouth.

"..."

"...C'mon Ace. Either eat this or something else..."

You gave the man a sudden death glare. Knowing what's best for him, he quickly complied and opened his mouth.

Returning to the normal happy face from before, you gently fed him the soup and he took it.

"Good boy~."

You hummed, content, while Ace just sweat-dropped in fear.

He has to make sure not to get sick...ever...again.


	2. Luffy - Meat

_Chomp! Gnash! Scarf!_

You winced at every sound being made but the person across from you doesn't seem to mind.

But then again, he was the one gobbing down the food in contentment while you felt full from watching him.

"Luffy...Don't you think you should slow down?"

"Hrmf? Wry s'ourld I?"

"Uh...nevermind..."

Sweat-dropping, you continued to watch the boy scarf down a meat in one whole bite. You continued watching for a whole good 5 minutes before speaking again.

"You really like meat, huh, Luffy..."

Said person only gave a ear-splitting grin in response and returned to feasting but then stopped when he was about to eat another meat.

You raised an brow at the sudden action and quickly, you began to worry.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

The captain only looked at you for only a few seconds but to you, it felt like hours.

"Seriously, Luffy. What's wro-"

"Not only meat."

You blinked in response, confused. _(But also annoyed that he interrupted you talking)_

"...Say what now?"

"I don't only like meat."

Again, you raised a brow at the boy but then he smiled his trade-mark smile and continued on.

"I like you too!"

Taken aback, a light blush formed on your face and quickly, you found yourself looking at everything except at the person sitting in front of you.

"T-Thanks I sup-"

"Cause you taste good as well!"

You almost, _almost_ choked on your own saliva. You coughed lightly to hide your embarrassment and mentally sighed in your head.

 _Does he have no sense of awareness?!_


	3. Marco - Tease

"Pinapple"

 **Tick.**

"Fruit."

 **Another tick.**

"Chicken."

 **Sigh.**

"Alright. What is it-yoi?"

Marco turned around to look at you, his face showing annoyance _(from you)_ and weariness _(from work)_.

"Nu~thing~"

You hummed in response, smiling mysteriously as you looked away from him.

The man stared at you for a few more seconds before sighing and returned back to the pile of work the awaited him.

You looked back at him once again, the smile never leaving your face.

"Blonde."

 **Slam!**

"Seriously-yoi. What do you-"

And his sharp-words were cut off by your sharp-kiss.

Withdrawing, you could evidently see the blush on the phoenix's face.

You licked your lips to aggravate him more.

"I love you~"

...Why did he fall in love with you again?


	4. Thatch - Message

_This pompadour ass-_

You breathed in...and out...and in...and out...repeating this process about 3 more times before you yelled:

"THATCH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Storming down the halls, you looked at every nook and cranny of the ship, every secret door you know, his hiding spots, and so forward.

You sped past the 1st and 2nd commander of the crew, while they eyed you weirdly.

"Wonder what Thatch did this time?"

"Don't think I want to know-yoi..."

The two men nodded in unison. You were scary when you were angry. Nobody wanted to mess with you...except for one...

"THATCH! I SWEAR! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT KNOW, I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

Every pirates on the ship shivered when they heard your scream. No way in hell do they want their jewels to be chopped off, especially by a mad-psycho woman at the moment.

You heard a small rattle from a room just 2 doors away. Smirking, you quickly walked towards the door and opened it, scanning the dark room.

Seeing a bob of brown behind a crate, you quietly walked towards it then lo and behold, the man you were searching for was there.

When he saw you, Thatch visibly gulped and shakily waved at you.

"H-Hey there..."

You sweetly smiled at her then, without any warning, you yanked the man from his collar, eliciting a yelp from the guy.

"I-I'M SORRY! I SWEAR I WON'T BOTHER YOU AGAIN! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BABIES!" _Or else I can't have any kids!_

"Don't worry, honey~. There'll be more than that to worry about~."

Thatch gave you a face full of confusion and fear. He had no idea what you were talking about.

"After all," You smiled sadistically. "Didn't you leave a message in my room about what you want~?"

His mind processed what you said for about 5 seconds before realizing what you meant. Blushing profoundly, he tried to get your grip off his collar _(which was hurting his poor neck)_ but to not avail.

"I-It was a joke!"

"Well, I certainly didn't think it was a joke."

You hummed merrily as Thatch twisted and turned against your hold but stopped when the two of you were in front of your room.

You eyed Thatch and he stared back. Then you smiled seductively.

"Do you want it or not?"

Thatch gulped at your invitation, looked at your room and then thought: _To hell with it._

He got off the floor, finally got your hand off your collar and proceeded to pull you into your room.

You giggled at his actions and just before the door closed on you two, the spray paint that was written inside your room said:

 **Tongue twister**

* * *

 **Question corner:**

 **Author - So...Marco. we have a reviewer who want to ask you something~.**

 **Marco - Hm? Okay. Ask away-yoi.**

 **Author - Okay! *cough* Now lets see...*looks at card***

 **thenaocungdk - "Is blonde a bad word to you?" :D**

 **Marco- ...**

 **Author - ...Well?**

 **Marco - ...*bursts into blue flames and walks away to proceed to beat Thatch up for everything he's done***

 **Author - Whelp! Here's your answer! *sweatdrops at the screams***

 **Marco doesn't really care if you call him blonde too much, it's just that he has to endure teases from his brothers and sisters everyday _(especially Thatch and Ace)_ but if his beloved calls him that...then I don't think he minds too much? Unless it's to tease him, again.  
Anyhow~ thank you for the reviews! **


	5. Doflamingo - Bind

"...No fair."

"Hm~?"

You pouted at the blonde male in front of you. There was no way this was fair.

"I hate your powers..." You huffed and turned your head away from him. But that idiot _(flamingo)_ , just chuckled and casually lifted your chin up with his finger while nearing his face with yours.

"And why is that, my pet~?"

"Cause it's not fair that you get to use your powers to tie me up! I want to tie you up and have my way as well!"

Doflamingo blinked in shock/surprise while you continued pouting at the male, not the least embarrassed.

Well...he certainly wasn't expecting this.

* * *

 **Hooooooh gawd...Sadist songs be getting to me  
**

 **o-o**


	6. Law - Nickname

"What kind of nickname is _The Surgeon of Death..._?"

You looked at Law, you face scrunched up in disgust as he continued to dissect...whatever he was dissecting.

"Who knows. People give weird nicknames, you know."

And said man just smirked in response as he dug deeper into his prey.

Staying silent, you just continued to stare at the man.

"...Never mind...I know why now..."

* * *

 **Why Law has that nickname is up to your reasoning ovo  
**


	7. Jinbei - Difference

**First request! Thank you,** **Yuki Artsa. Hope you like this!**

* * *

"...Jinbei?"

"Hrm?"

"Do you hate me?"

Taken aback by such a question, Jinbei looks at you, both confusion and curiousness clear in his eyes.

"What's with the sudden question?"

You looked at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting as you fiddle with your fingers.

"Well...your a fishman...and I'm a human...Don't you hate me?...For what my kind has done to yours..."

So that's what was bothering you. Letting out a sigh, Jinbei just ruffles you head.

Surprised by the sudden affection, you finally raised your head, confused.

"Really...You worry too much."

"...What's that suppose to mean?"

He just chuckled at your pouting expression, but then smiled affectionately towards you.

"Your fine..."

Knowing what he meant, you stayed silent and enjoyed being petted on the head.

"...Jinbei?"

"Hrm?"

"I like you too."

And he cracked a smile at that.

 **Omake:**

"So Jinbei, how much kids do you want?"

"...Excuse me?"


	8. Nami - Scale

**Yuki Artsa - Your welcome! ^^ ...Uhhh...o-o...Thanks for the love but...no?**

 **Martyn - Here's Nami!**

 **Enjoy?**

* * *

A scream pierced through the air.

Quickly, you ran to the bathroom and opened the door.

"What's wrong, Nami?!"

And there, sat said girl, shivering, as if she just saw something unexplainable horrible.

You rushed to her side, holding her shoulders tightly.

"Nami, what's wrong?!"

"T-that..."

Following her quivered finger, you moved your eyes to look at...a weight scale?

"...Uhhh...Nami? That just...a weight scale."

"Yes!" Her head turned towards you so fast that you thought it would break. "That's exactly what's wrong!"

You just blinked and gave her look that said: _Please elaborate?_

The girl only huffed and pouted, glaring hatefully at the machinery that was a feet away from her.

"It showed me the wrong numbers! I'm sure I was 8 pounds lower, the last time I check but this-!" She pointed to the scale. " This had the nerve to show me that I...I..."

Nami gulped, unable to say the words, as if it would bring catastrophe to the world.

You just sweat-dropped.

"Nami..." Patting her shoulder, you gave her a small smile. "It's okay. So what if you gain a few pounds, it doesn't mat-"

"Excuse me?!"

You felt the collar of your shirt being pulled at and next thing you know, you were face to face with a demon.

"What did you say...?"

"Uhhh..."

And you had learned the hard way to tell a woman it was okay to get fat.

* * *

 **God I have nothing to do right now...o-o...couch potato me  
**


	9. Boa - Recalling

**You can imagine** **the reader as a girl or a boy. Do as you like.**

* * *

"Nothingin this world can block out my beauty!"

The Snake Princess laughed, holding her head up, like her face is facing the sky, as she laughed.

Everyone swooned.

"...Who are you?"

And gasps were heard everywhere.

 _"How can someone not know who Hebihime is?!"_

 _"Are they right in the head?!"_

 _"This person must be mentally ill!"_

 ** _...I can hear everything, you know..._**

Sweat-dropping, you looked at the onslaught of people insulting you.

"...You."

Switching your attention, you looked at who called out to you...but you quickly regretted it. Her _Highnesses_ face looked so scary, like a hannya mask **[1]**.

Quickly backing away, you looked at the woman with huge confusion in your eyes.

"...What?"

"Are you not fascinated with my beauty?"

Slowly backing away again, you rubbed your head, thinking.

"Uhh...Well...Your pretty but...I just don't like you?"

And another series of gasps was heard, again.

One of the people who gasped was a reporter.

He hurriedly wrote in his notebook.

By the next day, people were reading newspapers all around. Especially the headline.

 **BIG NEWS: NORMAL PERSON NOT AFFECTED BY PIRATE EMPRESS'S BEAUTY!**

Needless to say, it was a big commotion going on for some time...

 **Extra:**

"I cannot accept such existence of this person!"

 _ **...Why do I feel deja-vu here..**_

* * *

 **[1] - a type of demon-like mask? dunno how to explain it. searching it up is better. my explanation skills suck**

 **And for the last sentence...if you watched or read one piece, you should get it. yup.**


	10. Luffy, Nami, Zoro - Tickling

**Sorry I didn't update in a while -"**

 **Schools just been...tiring.**

 **But here ya go~ ^^**

 **This was a request so I hope I did it well**

* * *

Luffy was laughing. Laughing a lot and very loudly.

Everyone knew why.

"So Luffy, do you give up yet?"

"AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NEVER NAMI!"

The hellish-tickler grinned.

"You sure about that~?"

And she proceeded to double the speed of her fingers, resulting in Luffy laughing even more.

His sandals were ripped off and discarded somewhere on the deck. No one knows. Hell, no one even knew why Nami was doing this to Luffy in the first place.

"You think he did something with her money?"

You whispered quickly to Zoro. The swordsman only shrugged and yawn.

"Dunno. Whatever it is, I don't want to be in Luffy's position. That sea-witch is scary."

"Did you say something, Zoro-dear~?"

Both you and Zoro looked at Nami, who was smiling darkly at Zoro.

"...It was nice knowing you." You patted the man's shoulder's.

Without further adeu, Zoro took off, probably to find a place safe to save him from the demon called Nami.


	11. Ace - Broken Promise

_They were only momentarily words..._

 _weren't they?_

 _Under the sunset sky..._

 _we promised._

 _And I believed..._

 _foolishly._

 _I kept on waiting..._

 _for you._

 _Keeping the words..._

 _close to my heart._

 ** _"I'll be back soon. Wait for me."_**

 _But you never did..._

 _And my heart broke._

 _To pieces..._

 _{}_

The war took him away from me.

My beloved,

and dearest...

 ** _Ace_**.

* * *

 **I swear I'll kill Teach and Akainu with my bare-hands one day :(**

 **Ace~ T_T**


	12. Sabo - Scars

"That is really big."

You hummed as you poked the restored flesh.

"Really noticeable too."

"...Would you please stop?"

Sabo grunted in discomfort as you poked the sensitive-pink skin once again.

The wound on his eye finally healed, leaving the skin around it with pink flesh. You deduced that it'll probably be an permanent scar in the near future. Koala decided that this was the appropriate time to walk in and saw what you were doing.

"(Name)...You know better."

You pouted at the woman, who was like a big sister towards you.

"But it's really big~...and noticeable." You pointed out.

Koala chuckled while Sabo sighed. Sitting down, Koala placed a few medicine bottles on the table near Sabo and began choosing some.

"You'll need this for the one on your shoulder. And this one is for the one on your legs. This one is your chest and this one-"

"It's okay. I can apply it myself."

"Nonsense! There's no need to strain yourself any further. Just let me help you."

Koala smiled before opening one of the bottles and already began spreading the medicine on his legs. Sabo looked flustered as you giggled at the sight.

"That's _"Big Sister"_ Koala for you~ No use in arguing back~"

And Sabo sighed, once again.


	13. Marco - cat toys

**Requested!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Marco sighed as he swished the feather-wand cat toy around and around.

You mewed lightly as you pawed your hands in the air, trying to touch the feather.

Thatch just had his mouth gaped open. Ace too.

The image they're seeing right now: an unknown girl on her knees as she tries to catch some kind of feathery-stick as Marco stands, waving it around.

They did forget to mention that you had cat ears and a tail?

"Are there Devil Fruits that grants the wielder _animal parts_?" Ace whispered, confusion written all over his face.

"I have no idea...It might be a zoan power?" Thatch whispered back, brows furrowed.

"...Naw~...I don't think a _neko_ is a mythical creature."

"I did read once that they were worshiped in some other worldly country called Egypt."

Ace gave his pompadour friend a _Are-you-kidding-me?_ look. Thatch just shrugged.

"Marco-nya~"

The two men looked back at the scene before them. You smiled a feline smile at the blonde while Marco rose a brow.

"What is it-yoi?"

"I want to see you in bird form-nya~"

The two men snickered at your statement, making Marco shoot them a death glare just to shut them up. He sighed and looked back towards you.

"Why-yoi?"

"Because I want to~!" you grinned then gave him your puppy eyes. "Pweaze Marco~? Pweaze-nya~?"

Marco sweatdropped and silence hung in the air for a few seconds before Marco sighed.

"Fine-yoi."

You cheerfully meowed and hugged Marco on the stomach, since you were still kneeling.

"...Blackmail?"

"Definitely."

Ace and Thatch snickered again.

* * *

Marco was flying around on the deck, trying to get away from you as you chased him. Your claws were out and your eyes held a predatory kind of look in them.

He regrets his decision of showing you his form...definitely.

"...What the hell is going on, Vista..."

"I have no idea, Haruta..."


	14. Sanji - cooking

**Sorry! XD Couldn't contain myself. I just had to write this.**

 **LOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLO~**

* * *

"Sanji, you have the best cooking skills in the world~!"

"It is a pleasure to hear you enjoy it, _mellorine_ ~~~!"

The blonde cook twirled in his usual small tornado, with hearts in his eyes. You chuckled and stuffed your mouth with more food.

"You know Sanji..."

"Yes~ my love~~?"

He stopped moving and leaned in towards you, the hearts still in his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind if you cook me too."

You winked seductively. It took Sanji a second to figure out what you mean. And when he did, blood gushed out of his nose.

"Oh, _Ma princesse_ ~~~!

A gentle smile graced your lips are you looked at the cook on the floor with blood still coming out of his nostrils.

Really, he was so cute.


	15. Law - Sadist

"Ow!"

"Calm down..."

"Easy for you to say..."

You moaned in pain as you lightly touched the part that connects your neck and shoulders. Law just smirked and kissed your cheek.

"You know you loved it."

"You sadist doctor..."

Law just faked an innocent smile at you.

* * *

 **Yes. You and Law just did what all people do.**

 **What? Don't you think Law biting you is hot?**

 ***wink wink* v•**


	16. Robin - Roses

"(Name)-san?"

You turned around only to see Robin. Smiling, you blinked confusingly at the women before you.

"What is it, Robin?"

The woman only smiled mysteriously at you as she brought something out from behind her back.

"This is for you."

You lightly gasped, a smile coming to your lips.

"Oh my god, Robin...You didn't..."

"It looks like I did." She giggled, her smile widening more. "Do you like it?"

" _Like_ it? I **love** it! Thank you, Robin!"

Robin only chuckled as she sees you holding the beautiful rose close to your heart.

"I thought you might like it...It complements your beauty."

"Y-Your being too kind, Robin..." You blushed lightly as you twirled the flower with your fingers. "What's this all about though?"

The raven-haired just continued smiling mysteriously.

"That's a secret..."


	17. Marco - Reincarnation

**Request made! Hope you like!**

* * *

He was sure he was dreaming.

Marco was absolutely sure this was a dream.

You died years ago. So how? How can he see you, in front of him, asking what he would like for dinner, right now?

"...Sir? Is everything alright?"

But then again, he had the power of a zoan fruit. He was a Phoenix. So it made sense if he lived for a few hundred years or so, right?

"Sir?...Sir?"

So if you died years ago...and you're here now...Is this what they call reincarnation?

"Sir?!...Bob, call the cops. Maybe even the medics. I think this guy has a screw loose or something..."

"I'm fine! I'm fine..."

Finally snapping out of his trance, Marco realized the situation he was in and grabbed the menu in front of him.

"Uhh...A bowl of ramen and miso soup, please?"

He saw you slightly hesitate, thinking whether you should just take his order or call the police. But you just thought: _To hell with it_ , and took his order.

As you walked away, Marco's eyes followed after your figure, even after you had disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

Even if you didn't remember him, even if you didn't love him anymore...he'll just make you fall all over again.

A smirk graced his lips as he thought that.

Because...you were his _immortal_ love...and he'll never give you up.

* * *

 **Age of pirates is over. Now it's the modern world...but not modernized yet? Lol. Yea~...Nope .**

 **Yea...its just an AU. Peace.**


	18. ASL - Merry Christmas

**Japan Chirstmas time! AU!**

 **Cause why not? XD**

* * *

You gave a faint shudder as you huddled yourself more into the kotatsu.

"You okay, (Y/N)?"

Giving a faint smile, you nodded to the freckled man beside you.

"I'm fine Ace."

But the look on his face was one of doubt. Ace was about to retort when suddenly Luffy sneezed out of nowhere.

Sighing, Ace got up, mumbling a _I'll be back..._ before going to wherever Luffy was and help his younger sibling.

Just when Ace got out of the room, Sabo poked his head from the kitchen door.

"Want any soup, (Y/N)?"

The sound of soup was music to your ears. You gave Sabo a bigger smile than you did to Ace and nodded.

Sabo responded back with a smile as well and disappeared into the kitchen once more.

You returned back to the television set and only watched 5 minutes of it before Ace came back in, a frown on his face.

You noticed that male's mood.

"What's wrong Ace?"

Ace only mumbled in respond. Feeling very curious, you asked the same question only to receive the same response from Ace.

You gave up on the man and at that moment, Sabo brought in a bowl of warm soup and placed it in front of you.

"Here you go, (Y/N). Merry Christmas..."

You giggled at the blonde.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sabo."

That made the man blush light pink. Ace lightly growled under his breath. His brother was one step ahead of him already.

Sabo proceeded to walk back into the kitchen, but not before giving Ace a small smirk, which you didn't notice but Ace obviously did. If anything, the raven-haired man's mood got worst.

Realizing what was happening to Ace, you gave him another curious stare as you slowly drank the hot soup. Ace just faced away from you.

Huffing, you just focused on finishing your soup. After you finished, you realized you got a text message from someone.

Opening your flip-phone, you saw it was from Luffy.

It said:

 **To: (Y/N)**

 **Subject: I finally learned how to mail!**

That made you giggle. Then you continued.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS (Y/N)! LET'S TAKE CARE OF EACH OTHER NEXT YEAR TOO!**

 **From: Strawhat_Luffy-KingOfPirates ***

"Oh Luffy...It's not New Years yet."

And you lightly laughed, seeing the younger boy's mistake in the holidays.

"...(Y/N)..."

You redirected your gaze towards Ace, who finally decided to look at you but you noticed something.

"Ace...are you really okay? Your face is flushed. Did you catch a cold?"

You noticed the pinkness of his face got even darker, after what you had said. Ace rubbed his neck, nervous.

"N-No...I'm fine. It's just...well..."

You blinked and nodded, urging him to continue.

"That is...well..."

Brow furrowing, you stared at the male in complete confusion. What is Ace trying to say?

"...(Y/N)?"

You answered back hesitantly. "Yea...?"

"...Merry Christmas..."

Although it was a murmur, you heard it quite clearly. Shock was written on your face when Ace went full red, then turned around.

You felt your chest getting warm and you gently smiled, even knowing the man can't see it. Scooting closer to Ace, you slowly wrapped your arms around him, eliciting a flinch out of the man but then he relaxed.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ace..."

Ace hummed in respond, a ghost-smile on his lips.

The moment you two had now was wonderful, but then-

"Ah! No fair! I want to hug (Y/N) too!"

"Goddammit Luffy..."

"No swearing, Ace. It's christmas."

Ace groaned as Sabo emerged from the kitchen, smiling in amusement at his two brothers: one literally face-palmed himself and the other still fussing about the hug.

You laughed at the scene, your eyes full of love and care as you looked at the three brothers.

 _I wish everything could stay the same...forever..._


	19. Marco - Rememberance part 1

**Requested by XxFire-PhoenixxX**

 **Sorry it took so long**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Modern AU!**

* * *

After all these years, he finally found you.

And yet...

You don't remember him at all.

"Marco!"

Said man looked away from the sea he was facing and turned around, only to see you running up to him.

Even after you reincarnated, to him, you looked the same as ever.

The same hair, the same eyes, the same smile...

Everything he loved was there.

"What is it-yoi?"

You panted, grinning at him. "Thatch said to hurry up and grab your coffee or he'll give it to Ace instead." Giggling, you remember a time in the past when Thatch did that. "And you remembered how that turned out."

"Yea...Ace got a bit high on the caffeine-yoi..." Marco made a face as he recalled how the freckled man was a bit more jumpy and energetic than usual...which was worst than how Ace usually was.

"Marco..." Said man noticed that you suddenly looked nervous, making him suddenly worry about you.

"What is it-yoi? Is something wrong?"

You looked like as if you contemplated for a while but then quickly shook your head.

"No. It's nothing~!" You smiled brightly at the blonde but Marco being Marco, he didn't buy it at all.

"...All right." Marco then started walking away. "Come on-yoi. I need my coffee before something bad happens."

Making jokes weren't really his forte but it worked this time, seeing as there's a soft smile on your face before you start grinning at him.

"Yea! Let's go!"

* * *

 **Next part:**

"So...Have you told him yet?"

You sighed.

"No..."


End file.
